


Flowers & Chocolates

by KLLovesBands



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Charlie is soft, F/M, Fluff, Like SOOO many, M/M, So many high school cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Charlie asks you to the school dance, and you are more than thrilled to accept.





	Flowers & Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend kat, enjoy!

You and Charlie had gone to school together for years, and you two had always been close. Once you both hit puberty, Charlie realized he felt more for you than just his friend. He had brushed it off for the longest time, but when the school dance had come up, he realized he didn’t have anyone to take. He immediately thought about you. It had to be you, he didn’t want to take anyone else. He told Scott about this, and he convinced him to ask you. You had been thoroughly excited, since you had feelings for him as well. Charlie was extremely nervous in asking you, and you found it utterly adorable.

It was the night of the dance, and you had spent hours getting ready. You made sure you had the best outfit, and your hair was done all nicely. You looked in the mirror, making sure everything looked perfect. You took a deep breath, this was your first time out with Charlie and you were super nervous. What you didn’t know is, so was he.

He was also looking in the mirror, adjusting his tie and fixing his hair for the 20th time. There was a knock at his door.

“Charlie?” Scott asked, slowly opening the door.

Charlie exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah, Dad?”

“You look great, they’re going to agree. Trust me.” He smiled at his son.

Charlie gave a lopsided grin and straightened his suit. “Thanks, Dad.”

“I was going to tell you, you should give them these.” Scott handed his son some flowers and a box of chocolates. Seemingly pulling them out of nowhere. No doubt using his magic.

“Thanks!” He repeated, taking the gifts for you.

“Enjoy yourself.” Scott grinned and exited the room.

Later on, Charlie was standing in front of your door, his heart racing. He wanted this night to go perfect for you both, and he wanted this night to lead to something more between you two than just being friends. He nervously knocked on the door, awaiting your response.

“Coming!” A voice called from behind the door, and a lady opened the door a few seconds later.

“Oh, you must be Charlie.” The lady smiled. That must have been your mother, he assumed. She let him in, and shut the door behind him.

He nodded and cleared his throat. “Is Y/N ready to go?”

“Yes! They’ll be right down.” She turned away to yell for you. You yelled back that you’d be right there.

A few moments later, you walked down the stairs, and his jaw literally dropped. He always thought you were gorgeous before, but damn he had never seen you like this.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Your mom commented.

“Yeah.” He managed to mumble out, his eyes not leaving you.

You blushed and stepped towards him. “Mom?”

“Oh right, sorry.” She begin to walk off. “Have fun!”

“You look... uh... wow.” He stuttered, still gaping at you.

“Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself.” You smiled.

“You ready to go?” Charlie asked.

“Yep!” He opened the door for you and stood out on the porch with you.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I got these for you.” He handed you the flowers and chocolates, a small smile played on his features.

Your face lit up, no one had ever been that generous to you. In fact, no one had ever asked you out. You took the presents in your hand and returned the smile.

“Thank you, Charlie!” It was a simple gesture, but you appreciated him thinking of you.

“No problem. I hope you enjoy them.” He replied softly.

“I do.” You leaned over and pecked his cheek softly. “Thank you.” You repeated, before heading to the car.

 _This would be an amazing night,_  Charlie thought.


End file.
